


Dinah's fantasy with Laurel

by TheRedArrow



Series: Fifty Shades of DinahSiren [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Canaries, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Handcuffs, Lesbian, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedArrow/pseuds/TheRedArrow
Summary: "Well, I thought, since I'm an ex-cop, and you're ex-criminal, maybe we could make real one fantasy I've had for quite some time."
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: Fifty Shades of DinahSiren [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865974
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Dinah's fantasy with Laurel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomazalghul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/gifts).



> My first DinahSiren fanfic. It’s pretty explicit, but I hope you’ll like it. FYI, english is not my native tongue so I’m sorry if there are some mistakes.

Laurel Lance enters Dinah's apartment in her Black Canary outfit. She comes closer to the couch and takes her mask off. 

"Babe, I'm home." Laurel says as she also takes her gloves and boots off. Then she hears that someone is coming from the upper floor. Dinah Drake is walking down the stairs.

"Hey hun, how was patrol?" Dinah comes closer to her girlfriend, she puts her hands on Laurel cheeks and gives her a kiss.

"There was nothing dangerous." Laurel replied after that long kiss ended. "But I can't wait to get out of this suit jump in the bed with you."

Dinah chuckles, then she kisses her again. "Let me help you with that." Dinah moves her hands to the zipper on Laurel leather's jacket. She unzip it, and Laurel takes the jacket off. After that, Dinah kneels down in front of her and pulls Laurel's black pants off her legs. Laurel steps out of the pants. Now she's only waring panties and tank top. Dinah is touching Laurel's bare legs as she rising back up. Laurel puts her hands on Dinah's hips, and they kiss again.

"Laurel, you remember that time when I was a cop and you were..." Dinah starts.

"A D.A.?" Laurel quickly answers between kisses.

"No, no." Dinah replies as she chuckles. "I meant when you were... Black Siren."

Laurel face then changes. She didn't see this coming in such a cuddly moment.

"What about it?" Laurel asks. Dinah smiles and lands her another kiss although Laurel's face is still frozen.

"Well, I thought, since I'm an ex-cop, and you're ex-criminal, maybe we could make real one fantasy I've had for quite some time."

"What fantasy?" Laurel looks intrigued, but still confused.

"Well, I remember, when I was a cop, I've never had a chance to..." Dinah comes closer to Laurel left ear, and whispers her something. Laurel seems surprised.

"Well babe," Laurel says, "if that will make you happy, I'd be more than glad to do it."

"That's my girl." Dinah says. They start kissing again. During this very long kiss, Dinah pushes Laurel all the way the wall. Laurel's back touched the wall, they're still kissing. Dinah then removes her shirt, reveling her black bra. They kiss again once more.

"Laurel, turn around." Dinah says. She turns Laurel around, and pins her against wall.

"Hands on the wall, spread your legs." Laurel obeys. Dinah is comes as close as she can to Laurel and gives her few kisses on the back of her neck. Dinah starts frisking Laurel, she touches every part of her body, wherever she could get her hands. When she squats to frisk her legs, she gives a quick kiss to part of Laurel's butt cheek that panties didn't cover. Dinah rises back up. Then, from the back pocket of her pants, she pulls the handcuffs.

"I've had these when I wanted to arrest you last time when you were Black Siren." Dinah says. "Laurel, put your hands behind your back."

Laurel obeys. Dinah grabs both of Laurel's hands with her left hand, and with her right hand she starts putting handcuffs on her girlfriend.

"It's been a while since I've been wearing those." Laurel says.

"Shhhhhhh" Dinah quickly silence her up as she finishes cuffing Laurel. "Dinah Laurel Lance, you're under arrest for being so unbelievably hot."

Dinah leans closer to Laurel's ear and whispers: "Let's go to our little jail." Then she grabs Laurel's arm and starts leading her to the stairs. They go up the stairs and now they're heading toward the bedroom. Laurel is still wearing only cuffs, tank top and panties, while Dinah has jeans, shoes, and bra.

Once they enter Dinah's bedroom, they come closer to the bed. Laurel is now standing in front of bed, and Dinah's behind her. Dinah steps back from Laurel, she takes her own shoes and jeans off. Now only in bra and panties, Dinah comes closer to Laurel. She stands in front of her, and she starts pulling Laurel's tank top up. Once Laurel's breasts are revealed, Dinah leans closer and kisses each of them. Dinah then walks around Laurel, once she's again behind her, Dinah pulls the keys of the cuffs from her bra.

"I'm gonna uncuff one of your hands so you can remove that tank top. Promise me you'll stay still."

"I promise." Laurel quietly replies. Dinah uncuffs one of Laurel's wrists, Laurel takes that tank top and throws it on the floor, Dinah then grabs her hands and puts her back in cuffs behind her back.

Dinah walks around Laurel, and she comes in front of her again. Dinah sits on the bed, Laurel comes closer to her. Dinah then takes Laurel panties off. Laurel is now completely naked, in nothing but cuffs.

"You have a beautiful body, Laurel." Dinah says while looking and admiring her girlfriend.

Realizing that Laurel is still in bra and panties, Laurel says without thinking: "I would like to see yours."

Dinah looks up to her, she seems triggered by that. She stands up, she grabs Laurel's chin and leans closer to her. 

"Laurel, who is currently in cuffs here?" Dinah asks commandingly. 

"I..."

"What? I can't hear you."

"I am."Laurel finally replies. 

"And what does that mean?" Dinah asks. "Do you have rights to say anything?"

"No. No, I don’t."

Dinah smiles then. "Good girl," she says, then she kisses Laurel again.

After that kiss, Dinah moves back from Laurel a bit, she slowly reaches for her own bra clip, she slowly takes her bra off, Laurel can’t believe what she’s seeing right now.

"Look me in the eyes!" Dinah commands. Laurel moves her back up.

After that, Dinah squats as she’s taking her panties off. While she was rising back up, she kissed Laurel on her belly, between her breasts again, all the way back to Laurel’s mouth.

After that, Dinah puts her hands Laurel’s hips. They slowly turn around together so now bed is behind Laurel. Dinah pushes Laurel on the bed. Dinah kneels down on the bed and comes closer to her. Dinah moves down and lies down with her abdomen touching Laurel’s. Dinah hugs her, kisses her, admires her. They’re making love so hard that both of them, particularly Laurel, are going crazy.

"D, please, I want to feel you," Laurel begs, "please uncuff me so I can touch you."

"No." Dinah replies. "Not yet."

Dinah keeps cuddling and making love with Laurel. Laurel is going crazy, because as much as she likes it, she wants to touch Dinah the same way she touches her so bad.

After a while, Dinah rolls Laurel on her abdomen on the bed. She takes the key and removes the cuffs from Laurel’s hands. Laurel rolls back on her back, and she finally hugs her girlfriend and they both roll over the bed while they’re cuddling. Between cuddling and kisses, they finally settle down on a bed and they cover themselves with thin white blanket.

"You know, this was so good that, for a moment, I was thinking I should keep you in cuffs for the whole night." Dinah says with huge and cute smile on her face.

"Well D., I hope you realize that next time, it’s your turn." Laurel replies.

Dinah looks surprised, looks like she wasn’t thinking about that. She wants to change the subject ASAP.

"I love you, Laurel."

"I love you too, D."

They kiss again. Then they wrap their naked bodies around each other before they fall into their sweet dreams.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
